


H2OVanoss: If Walls Could Talk

by WatchAndLearnKid



Category: H2OVanoss - Fandom, Vanlirious
Genre: College AU, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatchAndLearnKid/pseuds/WatchAndLearnKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU in which Evan can hear his dorm neighbor through the bathroom wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	H2OVanoss: If Walls Could Talk

“Why did you help me?” Jonathan asked and it was the one question that Evan had wondered about for months himself.

Why?

Evan looked at him from across the small cafe table that made their knees touch. He didn’t mind.

“Because you needed help.” Evan swallowed. “The first time I heard you I was brushing my teeth with this God-awful toothpaste. It was my roommate’s and take my word for it when I say that no one should ever have to use toothpaste that has baking soda in it. I was rinsing my mouth out like my life depended on it and then I heard something. It sounded like a sob and I knew I was alone. Freaked me out at first until I heard it again and I pressed my ear to the wall, the one that seperates my dorm from yours, and I heard you crying. It hurt to listen, but I didn’t know you then. So I didn’t do anything. I ignored it.”

Jonathan was playing mindlessly with the label on his coffee cup, listening to his words intently, waiting for him to continue.

Evan rubbed his hands together beneath the table and grinned shyly, “Um … after that it was kind of routine. I would get up to shower and listen to you start your water and hear you sniffling. I thought at first that it was crazy how much one person could cry. Then in the evenings when I’d brush my teeth before bed I would listen to you pour your heart out. After a month of that I could feel myself falling down into something I didn’t know I could feel. I felt grey, if that makes any sense and then I started to see you around campus. And another month after that, after sneaking glances at you from across the yard and watching you study alone with your head hung low, after all of that I felt myself wanting to get to know you. I wanted to know why you cried every morning and every night. But I could never talk myself into walking over and saying hi.”

Jonathan let a small hum reverberate in their small corner and Evan felt a grin pull at his eyes, “So that’s when I found Luke, your roommate and over time he spilled the beans. He told me about you and through him I learned who you were, where you’d come from and where you’d been. But I stopped asking him at one point because I wanted to get to know you deep down, on a personal level, from you. I wanted to be your friend. So I finally said hi. And after that day you stopped crying in the mornings, but you still did at night and I understood one day. You stopped crying in the morning because you knew I’d be there waiting when you stepped out of the door. That’s why I started meeting you every moment I could. That’s why I started studying with you, inviting myself over for movie night, falling asleep on your couch. Because in the middle of all that, I stopped hearing you cry and I just have one question to ask you.”

He licked his lips and met those blue eyes and asked, “Why?”

Jonathan smiled and Evan couldn’t remember ever feeling the way he did in that moment and he felt bright, if that made any sense. He didn’t feel grey anymore, not since Jonathan made him feel that way but, just as quickly he had made the feeling fade away. He couldn’t remember feeling like his chest was swelling, overflowing with happiness, because he’d never felt it before.

Not until Jonathan gave him that grin and said, “Because I’m in love with you.”

-w.a.l.k.


End file.
